mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Rose Lalonde
- Dream= - Outfits ▾= - Winter= - Velvet= - Dark= }} - Baby= }} |caption = |intro = 2117 |title = Seer of Light |age = 13. Birthday is December 4th, 1995 |screenname = tentacleTherapist |style = Perfect grammar and syntax. |specibus = Needlekind |modus = Tree |relative = Mom - Mother (deceased) Dave Strider - Genetic brother Jaspers - Pet Bro - Genetic father (deceased) Kanaya Maryam - Patron troll (undeceased) |home = Rose's House, an isolated mansion in the woods. (Rainbow Falls, New York) |planet = Land of Light and Rain |like = Psychoanalysis, creative writing, strange beasts, Wizards, knitting |hate = Feigned interest in Wizards |music = |pesterlogs = Act 1= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|2= (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) |-|3= (2 pp.) (4 pp.) |-|4= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|5= (2 pp.) (6 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (8 pp.) (3 pp.) }} Rose Lalonde is a friend of John Egbert in Homestuck. She was originally named Flighty Broad, but that name was rejected and the name Rose was chosen. She uses the chumhandle when chatting on Pesterchum. Her web browser of choice is Cetus. Rose's Associated Classical Element is water, as evidenced by the water running through her house, and Rose's Associated Item is chalk. Biography Rose is of a similar physical stature to John, and she wears a headband and a shirt featuring a character from the television show Squiddles that she has altered to resemble Cthulhu. Despite being only thirteen years old she is blessed with very feminine facial features. Rose's interests include a passion for obscure literature and creative writing (about which she is very secretive). She is interested in the bestially strange and fictitious and dabbles in psychoanalysis. She enjoys knitting, having learned to do so after John's gift of wool and needles for her most recent birthday. She also plays the violin. Her room is filled with items that follow an molluskan theme, ranging from squiddles to the fabled Ink of Squid Pro Quo. She even has a poster of Fluthlu and some concept art of Beasts hung on the walls over her bed. She's a little messy. Rose lives in Rainbow Falls, New York State, a different Time Zone than John. Rose believes her Mom is not supportive of her, mocking her through Cruel Irony; however, it is likely that in the same way that John is annoyed by his father's genuine displays of affection, Rose is annoyed by her mother's genuine interests and attempts at empathy. Rose uses the elegant, though not especially practical, tree modus for her sylladex. The tree modus auto-sorts items in alphabetical order on a system of branches and leaves. If an item is taken that breaks a branch, any items that rely on this branch fall from the sylladex. Her sylladex has at least eight cards, though it is likely that it can hold many more. Her Strife Specibus is Needlekind. This is preferable to the equipping of her grimoire because of the dire consequences this would have. She uses her needles and wool to great effect. Following her escape from the "unestablishment" of Skaia Laboratories, she has adopted a scarf as a part of her wardrobe in order to "Be the Rider." Rose uses Sburb to escape from a meteor aimed directly for her house, breaking the Cruxite Bottle at the end of Act 3. She begins Act 4 in the Land of Light and Rain, a reference to her Associated Classical Element. Her house is situated much closer to the rest of her land than John's house, separated not by a spire of rock but by an expanse of sea. She has been seen battling many of the Medium's enemies using her Knitting Needles with great skill, for instance sticking her needles in the eyes of a Lime Ogre and wrangling the fell beast into submission with ease. Personality Rose's personality is straightforward, stoic and stern, although she can be a tad long-winded. This is shown through her communications with John, where she pedantically deconstructs his idiocies and ideas. However unlike other pesterChum users she can also be helpful. Many time she gives John encouragement, and apologizes for her own mistakes. It is clear that she prefers organization to chaos. She pesters Dave to play Sburb with her, at the same time building his already inflated ego with comments about how well known he is, causing Dave to confess to John that "She lays it on thick." It is possible that Rose's comments are a minor indulgence on her part and that she only wants to play Sburb with Dave because he was, at that point, the only person she knows who has the game. When speaking with John she evinces no particular liking towards Dave, even describing him as an 'insufferable prick.' It has been speculated that her desire to play Sburb stems from Jade Harley's prediction that it will allow her to resurrect her cat Jaspers, for whom she may have more affection than she can admit. Rose is private about her own belongings and doesn't like to share private things with ANYONE. Cynicism comes easy to Rose, she has difficulty admitting the sincerity of certain actions, even beyond the continual strife with her Mother. She regards John's birthday present (and the accompanying note) as a "facetious sentimental gesture," although it is uncertain whether she believes this or if she's unwilling or unable to admit her appreciation of the gift. Rose's personality of the straight-man is shown in a number of ways. *A rarity among Pesterchum users, she types with perfect syntax and capitalization. *She continually punctures John's propensity for over-the-top Hilarious Antics by reminding him of his objectives, and when she is pranked by him, her Prankster's Gambit level is the lowest yet seen. *She jokes very little, and is prone to sarcasm. *She peppers her sentences with long words, confusing John. *She is cognizant of her own mistakes. *When named, instead of expressing exuberance, she gives a small grin rather than the over-the-top dorky smile John makes. Rose is ''frightening ''in combat, taking down an Ogre with nothing but a pair of knitting needles to the eyes, and later blasting a hole in another Ogre's head with the Thorns of Oglogoth. She has begun to hear the voices of gods from the Furthest Ring, prompting her to act mysteriously towards both her friends and the trolls. Sburb Rose is John's server player, interacting with the space around John by moving, building, and destroying objects. Rose is proficient enough with Sburb that she creates a walkthrough on GameFAQS. The walkthrough states that while Sburb initiates the end of the world, at the same time it provides the only path of salvation. Rose observes that all other Sburb walkthroughs end before the Medium is reached, probably due to the author's termination by meteor, so she includes instructions on how to get into the Medium as quickly as possible. Rose abandons her GameFAQs walkthrough at the end of Act 4, stating that she blew up her first gate and is no longer playing by the rules. Using magic she removes any trace of the walkthrough from earth's servers and places it in the Furthest Ring. Here Kanaya Maryam downloads a copy of Rose's walkthrough prior to playing Sgrub, causing her to look up to Rose and view her as a hero, until she actually sees her in her session. She initially believes Rose to be a "mentally retarded alien girl", but predicts they will become friends anyway, and eventually divulges the fact that she has been utilizing the walkthrough to Rose. Rose's role in Sburb is to be the "Seer of Light", as shown by her presence in the Land of Light and Rain and her Exile, the Windswept Questant, calling her 'Seer'. Like Jade and John, Rose has a Dream Self, but unlike them her dream self resides along with Dave's dream self on Derse. When she wakes on Derse she finds the walls of her room covered in the letters M, E, O, and W. It is discovered that this is code for DNA: with M=G, E=C, O=A, and W=T. This code is involved in the creation of Becquerel, granting him near omnipotence. Since learning that their version of the game cannot be won, Rose has begun to act even more cynical and disillusioned, coming across as emotionless in conversation with John. No longer playing to "win", she is instead trying to break the game in hope of "repairing her fate". To reflect this change she has abandoned her velvet dress in favor of a black dress more befitting of a dark witch. The new outfit may be a combination of the Velvet Squiddleknit Dress, the pink scarf and the Grimoire. Through what seems to be a combination of contact with the trolls (especially Kanaya), deciphering information written on her planet, and finding several artifacts including a mysterious crystal ball, Rose has become extremely knowledgeable about Sburb, and begun developing plans to save her friends and break the game. By the time her viewport fades to black she has assembled a fearsome entourage of wizardly followers from all 4 planets. After contacting in yet unknown circumstances and learning of the nature of the Green Sun as the First Guardians' power source, Rose plans to use her Dream Self to travel through the Furthest Ring with Dave's guidance and destroy it, nullifying the First Guardians' and, by extension, Bec Noir's powers. This is apparently a suicide mission which Rose does not expect her dream self to return from. Trivia The name Rose Lalonde was chosen by Gankro. Her astrological sign is Sagittarius. In Hussnasty Mode, she is drawn with purple eyes. This is most likely factual, rather than a stylistic choice. See Also *Rose's House *Rose's Room *Rose's Outfits Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Characters